Sunshine in LA
by Ashii Black
Summary: Brian decides to visit Justin in LA. AU as of 5x01.


Warnings: Brief power struggle, oral sex, marking, present tense, **top!Justin**, PWP

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE toppy!JUSTIN THEN DON'T READ MY FIC. It's as simple as that. Complaining about it isn't going to make me change the entire story.**

Summary: Brian decides to visit Justin in LA.

Author's Note: Thanks to icicle33 for the beta! This is my first venture into the QAF fandom, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Another three months," Brian repeats through the phone.

Justin shifts in his seat. "Sure, you know how it is. They liked my work so much, they asked me to stay on as artistic director."

The silence on the other end is deafening. Justin wonders if he should have told them no and hopped on a plane instead. Then he remembers that Brian refuses to call what they have a relationship and knows this is the best plan. This decision is not only good for his career, but a test for Brian to see how much he really wants him. Justin knows that their non-relationship is more than just sex, but Brian refuses to admit it. Perhaps staying in Los Angeles will help him make that realization.

"You'd better be making good money, Sunshine. By the time you get back, I'll have fucked all of the straight men in Pittsburgh," Brian finally says tersely.

Justin laughs. "As if you haven't already."

"Touche."

"Okay, I have to get going. They're calling us over to work on more prototype models."

"Make sure my dick is huge," Brian demands and Justin hears the clicking of the phone hanging up.

He smiles to himself. "My plan will work," he tells no one.

* * *

Justin hears a knock on the door. "What?" he asks as he pulls on some pants.

The knock sounds again. "Fuck!" he yells and flings the door open. What he sees before him drops his jaw.

Brian Kinney is standing in front of him with a bouquet of yellow tulips. Justin hasn't seen him in over three months and drinks in his appearance. His hair is just as perfect as always; appearing to be casually finger-combed but Justin knows how much work he puts into it looking perfect. Justin admires the typical Kinney-fashion: a black shirt and tight denim jeans, making his ass the definition of perfection. He has a smirk on his face, as though he is trying not to smile for real.

"Brian," Justin says, surprise resounding through his tone.

"Justin. Care to invite me in?" Brian asks. As usual, he doesn't wait for a response and instead, walks into Justin's apartment. He plops on the couch in the room, stretching his arms outward.

"I didn't expect you to come visit me," Justin states, his feet still glued to the spot.

"Well, I decided that I needed a really good fuck and that if I had to come to LA to do it, I should," Brian replies.

Justin notes the lack of emotion on Brian's face. It is something that has always unnerved him. How can someone be so detached? Justin knows now that it is all a façade he puts on for others, but it is nevertheless disturbing how well he does it.

"You came here for a fuck," Justin repeats.

"Yeah. Do you know where I could get one?"

This brings a smile to Justin's lips. "Well, Johnny in Marketing has been called the Tightest Man in LA," he suggests.

"I had someone else in mind," Brian admits and stands up. His walk toward Justin is reminiscent of that of a lion stalking its prey. Justin's knees quake just a bit, betraying his attempts at cool body language.

Brian reaches for Justin's wrists. It has been so long, Justin is unsure if he will remember how to do this.

Brian showing up to visit him shocks Justin. It is a happy, albeit, slightly smug shock. While he hasn't admitted yet, Brian does love him. Justin knows that in order to get this admission of love, he needs to play his cards right.

It used to be that he knew Brian would never say he loves him. Yet, Justin sees now just how close he is to breaking through that Brian Kinney mask of shallow; the mask he has worn all his life and has hardly even allowed Michael to see what's below it.

Justin can't help but love Brian. He hasn't ever been able to pinpoint what makes him so forgiving of Brian's fuck ups and hateful attitude. Sure, he had tried out a more conventional relationship with the violinist; Justin knows that was a disaster.

He doesn't think that Brian is really a bastard either. Yeah, he could excuse Brian's behavior and chalk it up to him being a product of his environment growing up.

But really, Justin likes him that way. It is refreshing to see an unfiltered id, one with no excuses or regrets for his behavior. For the four years they have been in their non-relationship, Brian never ceases to amaze him.

Justin looks forward and realizes that he and Brian are kissing. He is unsure as to when this event has started, but he is intent on focusing on it now.

It seems as though Brian knows Justin is unfocused-as the moment Justin presses back just a little harder, Brian grips his wrists tighter and maneuvers Justin through his apartment.

Justin briefly pulls away when he notices the direction they are moving. "My bedroom is over there. This is the way to Brett's bedroom."

"Well then, we'll just have to fuck there, won't we?" Brian asks with a smirk and pushes his way into another kiss.

Justin knows Brett will probably be okay with it. Hell, if he isn't, it doesn't really matter. He will be out of town for another few days. If they make a mess, he could always clean the sheets.

After slamming each other into the walls and managing to pull off each other's shirts, they eventually make it into the bedroom. It is clear that Brian wants to top today, but Justin won't let him win that easily. Justin has fucked more men this summer than he bottomed for and damn if he wasn't going to prove to Brian just how much of a man he has become.

Just to communicate this idea to his non-boyfriend, Justin pushes Brian onto the bed with a little more force than Brian expects.

Brett's room isn't like the rest of the house: with its modern art and colorful walls. Instead, it is painted sickeningly white, with bleached white sheets on a king sized bed. The shelves and dressers are white. Above the bed is a large window with sunshine filling the room. There is a mirror across from the window, which brings in even more sunlight and makes it even brighter.

"Wow, Sunshine. Why isn't this i_your/i_room?" Brian remarks, resting on the bed with his elbows behind him.

Justin steps forward and leans against the bed, straddling Brian's legs. He shifts his weight and falls down on top of Brian. Justin quickly pins him, pressing forward for a harsh kiss.

He missed kissing Brian. Hell, he missed kissing. He has honored their agreement. He never fucks the same guy twice and never kisses them on the mouth. It isn't as though it could compare to Brian anyways.

Justin is already hard. Brian knows just where to touch him – there is a spot right below the small of his back that drives him nuts. Brian knows exactly how hard to kiss him and the exact amount of tongue to use. Brian slides his hands under Justin's briefs and squeezes.

Without realizing it, Justin is now the one on his back. What a bastard. Brian always knows how to manipulate him. He isn't going to give up that easily though. Not today. He pushes forward into the kiss and threads his legs through Brian's.

Their kisses grow deeper still, filled with all of the frustration felt over the past three months. It is here that Justin normally comes undone at Brian's touches; this time will be a bit different. He shifts his weight quickly and rolls Brian over. "I want to show you what I've learned," he whispers in Brian's ear, trying to sound confident.

Brian smirks and grabs Justin by the shoulders. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Justin pulls out of Brian's reach and tugs his slacks and briefs down. Brian kicks at him as Justin moves to grasp his cock. Avoiding the foot, Justin moves forward and takes Brian in his mouth.

Brian relaxes slightly. He urgently presses upward into the back of Justin's throat. Justin trails his fingers along Brian's testicles and gently tugs at the loose skin. He knows this move drives Brian wild.

As he bobs up and down on Brian's cock, Justin looks up at his non-boyfriend. He seems to have forgotten their previous struggle, as Brian is squeezing the sheets, his face scrunched tight in pleasure.

There.

Justin allows his fingers to move even lower, across Brian's perineum, and at his opening. With his other hand, he finds his jeans and pulls out a packet of lube. Coating Brian's opening, he carefully slides a finger inside.

Brian's body tightens as Justin pushes in and pulls out at an agonizing pace. Justin glances up with a smirk, knowing that Brian is prepared to concede to him. He moves back in on Brian's cock, licking the backside all the way up to the head.

He doesn't know what this sex implies. Is Brian here for a fuck, or something more? In some ways, Justin has always wondered this.

His questions are answered when he goes to insert another finger.

Brian grabs Justin's wrists and sits up. Justin, thinking it's another power game, tries to pin him, but Brian does not struggle. The smile falls off Justin's face. "What?" he asks. He briefly realizes that this is awkward, with two of his fingers up Brian's ass.

"If you want to top, you owe me," Brian says.

"I owe YOU? Hmmm…how about…an orgasm?" he asks sarcastically.

"I can fuck anything and get an orgasm. If you want to fuck me, you have to come home," Brian replies.

Justin freezes. Joy floods his body. The light in the room seems even brighter as he smiles. Brian _does_ love him. Brian wants him to come home. Of course, he's essentially using extortion to convince him to do so, but Justin is okay with it.

Justin leans forward and captures his lips in a kiss, wiggling the fingers inside of Brian. Brian moans and Justin moves down to Brian's neck and bites down. While Brian isn't a huge fan of marking (Brian doesn't like being anyone's possession), Justin knows he'll allow it this time.

"I'll come home," Justin hears himself saying. "I'll fly home with you today, if you want. If you still have that drawer for me at your place, I'll take that." He fucks Brian with his fingers quickly, hitting his prostate.

Brian leans back, his head resting on Brett's pillows. He angles his body upward. Justin can't help but stop what he's doing and stare at the sight before him. Brian is completely vulnerable, pushing his body to Justin. It tells Justin that all of this is his, to do as he wishes with it.

Justin doesn't take this lightly. Still stretching Brian, he moves down and tends to Brian's weeping prick. He takes just the head in his mouth and sucks. He looks up at Brian, who throws his head back and stifles a cry.

He removes his fingers from Brian's ass. He reaches for his pants again and pulls out his wallet. Brian smirks. "Going to pay me?" he asks.

Justin smirks and takes a condom from one of the pockets. "I've been taught to always be prepared," he responds.

He's perfected the Brian Kinney condom move. He tears the condom wrapper with his teeth and carefully pulls the condom out. He positions it, and, pinching the top, slides the condom down his cock. To be thorough, he coats his dick with more lube. Brian watches silently. Justin is not sure what Brian is thinking about and frankly, it doesn't matter. He knows now that Brian loves him. It's as good a confirmation he'll ever get that Brian flew out here to beg him to come back.

He rolls Brian over on his stomach, who obliges and rests his chin on his forearms. He raises his ass in the air, almost like a prize that is about to be won. Justin can't help but chuckle. In a way, it is something he's won.

Justin positions himself at Brian's entrance and slides in. Despite being stretched, he is still incredibly tight. If it feels i_this/i_ good just sliding in, Justin worries how long he will last once they are actually fucking.

"Are you going to revel in my beauty or fuck me already?" Brian asks, his voice muffled from the pillows.

"Right. Sorry," Justin responds and pulls nearly out, then thrusts in again.

Brian feels fucking fantastic. Justin wishes that he would let him do this more often. As he begins to fuck Brian, he runs his fingers down his back, which is already with beads of perspiration.

Justin is unsure what lies ahead for the two of them. Brian has fought their relationship so many times; yet, when it comes down to the core of it, they are still together. Justin has been the most consistent thing in Brian's life for the past four years. They have been through so much since that first night Brian took him to his loft.

He loves Brian, regardless of how poorly he gets treated.

Though it has only been several minutes, Justin feels himself getting close. He angles himself to hit Brian's prostate with every thrust, moving even more firmly. He grips Brian's shoulder with one hand to steady himself as he feels himself come undone. With his other hand, he reaches under Brian's body to grasp his cock.

Brian pushes up, freeing his dick from the bed sheets, allowing Justin more access. Justin fists his cock, matching his movements with his own thrusts. He feels the pressure building up first in his balls and then moving into his cock.

Justin lets out a cry as he comes, falling onto Brian's back as he rides out his climax. Brian comes within seconds after Justin with a quiet moan, pumping his own cock and spilling his seed straight into the mattress.

Justin pulls out of Brian and rolls over, panting.

"My, what stamina you have," Brian comments as he rolls over opposite Justin.

Justin gives Brian a little shove. He finds he has difficulty speaking, what with the gasping, but is able to say, "What about you?"

Brian smirks. "So, did I convince you to come back to Pittsburgh?"

"Of course," Justin responds. "Let's book the next flight home."

"Looks like the sunshine is coming out of LA and back to Pitt."

"Right where it should be," Justin replies, snuggling into the pillow.

FIN


End file.
